


Take Two

by Liralen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jensen fucks Jared senseless, but Jared refuses to let him pull out when he's done. Instead he wants Jensen to get hard inside him and fuck him all over again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

All it takes is Jared tightening around him, the hot, sticky spurt of Jared's come spilling over his fingers, and Jensen's done: coming with a shout and a snap of his hips that feels like it could break him in two. He fucks through it, little stuttering thrusts that drag the pleasure out, keep the current pulsing along his shattered nerves until he collapses, exhausted, tucking his face against Jared's sweat-slick shoulder.

"So crazy good," Jensen mumbles, kissing the side of Jared's neck as the man under him slurs vague agreement. He pushes a lazy hand through Jared's hair, lifting it away to reach more of his neck, kissing and nipping languidly at his hairline. He's warm and blissed-out and really fucking comfortable, plastered to Jared's chest, and he's happy to delay the moment when he'll have to move as long as Jared will let him.

Eventually he starts to soften, and the hand that's still trapped between their stomachs starts to go numb. Sighing, Jensen presses a last kiss beneath Jared's ear and starts to lever himself up, but Jared's sudden, almost desperate shout of "No!" stops him.

"Jared? What's wrong?" he asks, worming his hand free and running it down Jared's side, gentle.

"Nothing," Jared mumbles. He shifts under Jensen, trying to get more comfortable, rocking his hips a little and making Jensen inhale a sharp breath. "Just, not yet. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jensen lays back down, head on Jared's chest, and tries not to groan when Jared's squirming makes his still-sensitive dick twitch.

He obviously doesn't succeed, because Jared goes still for a minute and then, almost casually, his hips roll up in a gentle thrust. Jensen's breath catches on a noise, and even he's not sure if it's pleasured or pained, nerve endings still flayed and raw-open, just too _much_.

Jensen pushes himself up to one elbow, words forming on his lips, but they're lost on a ragged gasp as Jared hooks an arm around his waist and keeps him there while his ass tightens slow and deliberate all around Jensen's cock.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen rasps out, and then, " _Jesus!_ " as it happens again. He looks down, dazed, to see Jared's eyes are closed, bottom lip pinched between his teeth in concentration as he works some magical combination of muscles. His ass pulls at Jensen almost like a mouth, clenching and relaxing in a rhythm that has him panting and writhing within moments.

"Jared—ah _shit_ —fuck, I can't—I _can't_ —" Jensen protests, even as he feels himself grind forward, shuddering at the deliciously good hurt of all that pressure around his spent dick. Jared's lip slides free of his teeth when he grins, dark eyes slitting open to search Jensen's face.

"Oh, I think you can," he says, voice rubbed low and rough, fucking _filthy_ , ass squeezing on a hard spasm. Jensen wants to deny it; wants to cry at the hotwhite burn and tear himself away, but Jared's arms are like iron around his waist and his dick's already half hard again, making a liar out of him.

"Fuck me," Jared commands. Jensen blinks hazily, staring down at him, and his voice cracks, a needy whine creeping in. "C'mon, Jen, fuck me."

"Already did," Jensen tells him, but he's rocking back, just an inch, tentative little thrust back in that punches the breath from both their chests.

"Again," Jared demands. "Fuck me again."

Jensen pushes himself up to both hands, palms braced on either side of Jared's head. He draws back again, thrusts forward; again and again, a dozen tiny, careful thrusts, and he's rock hard now, almost all pleasure, just a faint shimmer of pain to make it that much sweeter.

Jared is flushed and breathless laid out under him, arms still locked around his waist, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Jensen leans down, brushing his mouth against Jared's ear, and murmurs, "Tell me what you want."

"Did," Jared gasps back. "Want you to fuck me."

"Ask me," Jensen tells him.

Jared growls, jaw tightening, but after a moment he grinds out, "Will you _please_ fuck me?"

Jensen grins. Whispers, "Beg me," and bites hard at Jared's ear.

" _Please!_ " Jared cries instantly, eyes squeezing shut as he arches and whines. "Please, god, Jensen, please fuck me. Need more of you, need—fuck, everything, need you to fuck me please, please please—"

"Cockslut," Jensen mumbles affectionately, shutting Jared up with a kiss and then slamming into him so hard that he knows his hips will be bruised in the morning.

Despite the fact that he's already come in the last fifteen minutes, it doesn't take Jensen very long to get close. He drapes one of Jared's long legs over his shoulder and fucks him wide open, his own come slicking the way, and it's so deliciously fucking hot and nasty that he can feel the pleasure tingle all the way to the ends of his fingers.

"Get your hand on your cock," he orders, groaning low when Jared does it immediately, fisting his swollen length. "God, so fucking pretty. You ready to come for me again, Jay? I wanna see it. Show me. Show me how good it is."

That's all it takes: Jensen's hungry, heat-filled voice and half a dozen furious strokes, and Jared's seizing and crying out, shooting thin white streaks up to his collarbones. Jensen presses him down, folded up and held wide; sucks a droplet of come from his chest and spills with Jared's taste in his mouth.

It's blindingly, deafeningly good, a pleasure that whites out his nerves, leaves him stunned and sensationless for a long moment before everything comes singing back. He's still not entirely sure his body's all in one piece, vision fractured and limbs leaden, when he hears Jared's soft, exhausted voice.

"So," he gasps, shuddering out a tiny laugh, "who's up for round three?"


End file.
